Sins of the Father
by Felicia Zezili
Summary: NEW POST #9! Before his final mission Xanatos has a love affair with a fellow Padawan. When it is discovered that she is pregnant great means are made to keep the birth of the child secret but Xanatos returns many years later for his son, Obi-Wan.
1. Chapter 1 A star is born

**Title: **Sins of the Father****

**Author:** Felicia Zezili

**Rating:** PG-13 (Just to be safe) 

**Category:** Drama/Angst and somewhat messed up romance/ Obviously AU 

**Summary:** Before his final mission Xanatos has a love affair with a fellow Padawan. When it is discovered that she is pregnant great means are made to keep the birth of the child secret but Xanatos returns many years later for his son, Obi-Wan. 

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable Star Wars characters are the exclusive property of George Lucas. All others belong to me. I have no official permission to use these characters, but I'm not being paid for it either, so that's okay…or maybe not. Just don't sue me please! 

**Author's Notes: **Has this been done before? I have this nagging feeling that it was but I had to write this nonetheless. I've had to since Firbyrd mentioned this scenario. (I owe her a big thanks to for letting me use it) It took control of my life until it was all I thought about! How would the characters react to one another? What could some of the possibilities be?  So, if this has been done before, I'm sorry didn't mean to steal your idea. The romance parts are inspired by the HBO film "Bones" Starring Snoop Dogg, who I am really afraid of now. 

**Chapter 1 – A star is born**

Jibril stood in the center of the Council Chamber. Staying true to the training that she had received at the temple, her sea green eyes remained raised though she wished nothing more then to lower them so as not to look at the council members and their scrutinizing gazes. She looked over to her master Mace Windu hoping to find some comfort and understanding. Hoping that when this was all over that he would remember that she was still the same Padawan that he cared for and trained for almost 8 years. 

Her gaze then moved to another man who stood just to the side the council, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was hurting just as much as she was. She knew it even if he was shielding his emotions. His eyes reflected the same sense of loss and betrayal that were in Jibril's. 

Jibril was drawn from her thoughts when Master Yoda began to speak, "Sad day this is with the news of Xanatos' turning and more complicated things have become with these new discovers." Jibril couldn't help but lower her eyes in shame. 

Mace Windu looked over his padawan and sighed, "We have to deal with this in a very discreet manner, for the safety of the child." Jibril looked up and looked around the chamber as the other council members agreed to this. _For the safety of the child or is it for safety of the Temple's status?_ Jibril thought to herself. _A child born out wedlock by two young Jedi apprentices one whom turned to the dark side would leave a mark of shame on the temple. So, of course we have to keep the Temple's reputation intact. _She had to hold back on saying these words out loud though she knew that it was the true reason for keeping this a secret. 

Almost over a year ago Xanatos and Jibril had started a secret relationship. At first Jibril had protested to the idea of them being more then friends, convinced that they would never get away with such ploy but Xanatos was persistent and eventually the young woman could not resist his charms. 

They had kept the relationship very low key. They would see each other when they could but tired not to seem obvious by spending all their free time together. They resumed their everyday routine and usually when they were together there was no physically contact what so ever though force touches in each other's minds made up for that. Jibril would even admit that it was somewhat thrilling to be going behind the Master's backs with their secret and it seemed so harmless…at the time. 

The night before Xanatos left for his final mission, He had come to Jibril's quarters that She shared with her master, who was at a council meeting at the time. Even before Xanatos turned the corner down the hall where the small apartment was located, Jibril could feel Xanatos' anxiety of the up coming trial. When he entered the apartment, he told her how his master had said that this was to be his last mission before he became a knight. 

Jibril was so happy for him that she had forgotten where she was and threw her arms around his neck. Their eyes met and Jibril didn't resist when Xanatos leaned down and kisses her. To this day Jibril wasn't sure what had over taken them. Maybe it was Coruscant. Maybe there was something in the air that night. No matter what is was, it just felt right. 

Weeks later after Xanatos and Master Jinn had gone to Telos; Jibril was once again in the quarters that she shared with her master, mediating. As she sat there, she began to feel another presence in the room. It was small almost no existent but familiar somehow. The presence reminded her somewhat of Xanatos. Then a realization came to her and her hand drifted unconsciously to her abdomen. Suddenly their harmless secret seemed much more serious. 

Jibril knew that she couldn't keep her and Xanatos' relationship from the masters anymore and when they received news of Xanatos' turning to the dark side, it only made it all the harder to go through with this. Xanatos had promised her that he would return after this mission but now it was obvious that he would not be coming back. Her master was beyond ashamed of her. She had kneeled down in front of him and told Mace everything. When Jibril had finished her narration, the young Jedi looked up, not knowing what exactly she was hoping to see in her Master's expression but what she did see was the most painful. There was nothing. No anger. No sadness. No expression what so ever. Mace only calmly dismissed her from the room. Jibril got to her feet and bowed lightly before hurrying away. 

"Jibril will have an extended mission for Agri-crops." Master Windu began his voice even. "After the child is born it will go to a foster family. If—" 

"Why can't I take care of my child?" Jibril interrupted. Everyone in the council chamber looked at the young woman, somewhat surprised by the outburst. 

Mace looked at Jibril for a long moment but then began talking again where he had been cut off. "If the child is force sensitive, it will be brought to the temple for training when it is old enough." 

Jibril was fuming. Not only would they be making her an outcast from the Order but they were also taking her child! "Displeased with this decision are you, Padawan Jibril?" Master Yoda asked. Jibril cursed herself. She should know by now to be careful what you think about in front of the Council. 

"Yes, Master Yoda. I believe I can protect my own child. Though, I must say I don't see any threat to it." 

"Xanatos is a threat to your child." Mace said icily. "He will undeniably come after it when he finds out. We must keep the child's true identity secret for it's own good." 

"You mean for the good of the Order!"  Jibril retorted in a loud and clear voice. She couldn't keep her thoughts silent anymore. She knew that was the true reason that they wanted to keep the child secret. It was outrages and she didn't just want to sit back why they decided her future and the future of her unborn child. 

"Padawan Jibril, you will do well to remember your place." Mace said. 

"What place?!" She asked desperately. "I know that I will be dismissed from the Order. I no longer have a place here!" 

Mace and his padawan held their angry gazes, neither one willing to back down. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Jibril lowered her gaze. "You may return to your quarters to pack for your journey to Agri-Crops." Mace said. 

"Yes Master." Jibril replied in a scornful tone. She turned on her heels and left the Council chamber. 

Nines months passed by in what seemed like an instant and on that final day Jibril gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Hours had passed since the delivery. The room was dark with the only light in the room coming form the full moon shinning through the window onto the bed where Jibril now lay in asleep, the infant in a crib beside her bed.

After giving birth, young woman had asked to hold her son just once before they took him away. Moved by her plea, the healer gently handed the small bundle to Jibril. The second she looked down at the baby's chubby little face, she feel in love. She pleaded with the healer to let her keep the child just for one night. Then she would gratefully entrust him in the hands of his foster family, Almena and Conor Kenobi. The young couple seemed nice enough and promised to give her son a good home till he went off to the temple. 

Through the silence there was a rustle of fabric. It wouldn't have been loud enough to wake up a normal person, but with Jibril's Jedi senses she picked up on the noise and was immediately awake. She sat in bed and looked over to her baby first to make sure he was okay. The child was sleeping peacefully in his crib. 

Jibril then peered into the darkness.  She could make out a figure detach itself from the wall and slowly walk over to her. The figure stopped just short of where the moonlight was. A pale hand reached out and caressed her cheek. Even though hand was ice cold, Jibril leaned into it. "Xanatos." She whispered.

The door to her room swished open. The hand that was against her cheek was gone. The healer from before walked in the darkened room. "Is everything all right?" The healer asked. 

Jibril nodded absently and her hand drifted to where the pale hand had touched her. "Yes. Everything is fine." The healer nodded and wished Jibril a good night before she left the room, the door closing quietly behind her.  

//I'll be back for you later, little one.// Xanatos' voice said through the force to the baby. 

The infant began to cry. Jibril hurried out of bed and over to her son. She picked him up and began rocking him. "Shhh…It's all right sweetheart." 


	2. Chapter 2 Born to fly

Chapter 2 – Born to fly 

_(12 years later) _

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the center of one of the training rooms of the Jedi Temple. The young Jedi padawan anxiously shifted his weight form one leg to the other, feeling the mated floor under his feet. His ignited training saber was gripped in his hands. Sweat covered his palms. He looked over to the other Jedi student who stood a few paces away from him. The other student's lightsaber was also ignited. To their right, two-dozen other initiates and a few other young Padawans were seated cross-legged on the floor, observing. But Obi-Wan paid no mind to them, trying keep his eyes on his opponent. Though his gaze would sometimes drift up to the observation gallery that was positioned slightly above the room. The young Jedi could not see through the glass of the observation gallery but he could feel through the force that there was someone up there watching the lightsaber lesson. 

The Jedi Master who was instructing the class was walking casually around the students. Watching them as they waited for him to signal for them to start. The Jedi Master stopped his walking and raised his hand and then let it drop back down. The signal for the two initiates to start their mock battle. 

Taking advantage of Obi-Wan's distracted state, the other student attacked. Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan brought his own blade up just in time to block the blow from his opponent. The crackle of connecting lightsabers echoed through the training room. Using his body weight, Obi-Wan's adversary began to push the young Jedi back. Obi-Wan jumped back and swung his lightsaber down, taking his opponents blade with his. For the split second that the other student was vulnerable, Obi-Wan kicked out his leg, hitting the other student in the midsection. The Student stammered back but quickly recovered. Obi-Wan raised his saber in defense ready for the next attack. 

Above the training room, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood by the window or the observation gallery, looking down at the students going through their lightsaber lessons. He looked at the two students standing in the center of the room, paying particular attention to one of them. 

The Jedi Master could not help but be astonished at how much the boy had grown. The last time he had seen him was many years ago just before Qui-Gon left on a mission. The Jedi Master remembered walking to one of the landing platforms where he would wait for the transport that would be taking him to his destination. When he reached the platform he was a little surprised to see Mace Windu and Yoda already there. A ship was landed on the platform but it wasn't the one that Qui-Gon would be taking. 

A woman with strawberry blonde hair walked down the landing ramp of the ship, holding a bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. She smiled brightly as she approached the two Jedi Masters. Her gaze briefly met Qui-Gon's who was standing a short distance behind Mace and Yoda. She nodded her greeting to Qui-Gon before turning her attention back to the other two Jedi. The three had exchanged brief words before the woman kissed the bundle and then with a sad smile handed it over to Mace. The woman then bowed her head slightly and walked back to her ship. Master Yoda and Mace then turned and walked back towards the temple. Mace spotted Qui-Gon and stopped. "Here to welcome the new arrival, Qui-Gon?" Mace asked as he pushed back a piece of the blanket that the bundle was wrapped in, to reveal the angelic face of a sleeping child who looked to be six months old, maybe older but certainly not a year. 

Qui-Gon looked down at the child, despite all the controversy that surrounded him, the boy radiated peace and calm through the force. Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. He could feel the strength of the force in this child. He was certainly meant to be someone.  He showed promise, like his father. The smile soon faded as thoughts of Xanatos began to reemerge. It was still too soon for him to move on from the pain that his trusted Padawan had caused him. 

Qui-Gon's miserable thoughts were interrupted as Mace spoke again. "They tell me I should be happy. Happy for what?" The dark skinned Jedi master looked down at the child and spoke to it though he knew that it couldn't comprehend language yet. "Your Mother's just a child herself and your Father's a Sith and they want me to be happy." Qui-Gon patted his friend on the shoulder but said nothing. Qui-Gon's ship had arrived and now waited for him. As he began to walk towards the ramp he heard Mace continue to speak to the child. "Just for the record, Obi-Wan. I'm on your side." 

The mission that he had gone on wasn't a long one but at the end of that mission he just picked up on another and it kept going on like that for years. He never stopped. He didn't want to stop. If he slowed down, if he stopped going on missions, he would have to start thinking about the unresolved feelings that he had in his heart. He had cut off all his connections with the people he knew, seeming to disappear into space only to arise to accomplish a mission and then be assigned another from the council. But there was one person that he had kept up with. Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master would periodically send transmissions to the temple requesting to see the boy's records. Qui-Gon didn't know why he did these things. He wanted to get away from Xanatos' memory and if anything, Obi-Wan was a link to Xanatos. He was his son for force sakes! There was a part of Xanatos in that boy. 

Once a year the council would call him back to the temple. They said it was because they wanted him to choose another padawan learner but it was also because they were worried about the Qui-Gon, about his physical and mental condition. He was running himself ragged out there going from mission to mission without any rest. He played along with their game. He came and watched the initiates try and impress him and other masters with their skill and then after a few days, Qui-Gon would be off again. 

As Qui-Gon let these memories of the past run through his mind, he didn't notice as Master Adi Gallia stepped into the observation gallery and walked up beside him. She studied his face for a moment as he looked down at the Jedi Students. She then turned her gaze to look down at the morning's lesson also. "You've kept tabs on him all these years yet you have never spoken to him. Technically, that can be categorized as stalking." The Jedi Master had commented. She was part of the Jedi council like Mace was though she had only become a permanent member only a few years ago. 

Qui-Gon didn't respond to her comment but only smiled politely. "And what brings you here Master Gallia? Is the Council pressuring you to take on a leaner?" 

Adi shook her head. "No I am here on my own free will. I have my eye on certain initiate." She pointed down to a Human female with short blonde hair, seated among the other initiates. She looked younger then the rest of the students in the class. "Siri. She has great potential." 

"Your right. I've seen her in duals before." Qui-Gon grew silent again and continued to look down from the observation gallery. 

"He resembles his mother in features but he has his father's desire to learn and aptitude for Jedi skills." Adi said quietly. 

Qui-Gon let out a sigh as Adi mentioned Xanatos. Wanting to change the subject he asked, "What has become of Jibril? I haven't heard anything of her in years." 

Adi's mood became grave. "She left the Agri Corps after a few years. Mace had kept in touch with her. I suppose he wanted to patch things up with, make things like the way they were before but Jibril wouldn't have it. She was still mad at them him especially for taking Obi-Wan away from her. Called the Jedi 'cradle robbers'." The Jedi master shook her head sadly. "After that no one heard anything from her or about her." 

Another silence grew between the two. The looked down at the training room. The mock duel had ended. Obi-Wan and the other student had returned to their place seated with the others. The Jedi master who was instructing the class was giving his final comments then dismissed the class.  The young Jedi students stood up and bowed. They stayed that way till the Jedi master left the training room. Then once he was gone the student stood upright and moved into their little circle of friends and began discussing the Lightsaber lesson. 

Qui-Gon watched as a red skinned Twi'lek female walked up to Obi-Wan and stirred him away from apparently so she could speak with him privately. "Who is that?" Qui-Gon asked turning to Adi. 

Adi peered over the edge of the observation gallery. "That would be Master Anny. She took Obi-Wan as her padawan a little over a month ago." Adi looked over to see the expression on Qui-Gon face. As usual is gave away no evidence of what the Jedi Master was feeling. "In a few days her and Obi-Wan will be leaving on their first mission together. Which is another reason why I came up here." Adi piped in. Qui-Gon suppressed a sigh and waited for the Council member to continue. "The Council knows how anxiously you're waiting for your next assignment and we believe that we have found the perfect one for you. Seeing as how you've been going from mission to mission none stop we have decided that something with more leisure is in order. The mission that Master Anny and Padawan Kenobi will be undertaking is a simple one and overlooking of a treaty signing between two warring planets. Most of the technicalities have already been taken care of. The Jedi will only be there as a safety measure." 

Qui-Gon nodded already knowing what was coming. "And the council in all its infinite wisdom would like me to go along? Adi—" 

Adi lifted her hand and stopped him. "Master Jinn this is an order form the council. I know how you love defying such orders but really would you rather be here at the temple for the next few months? Because that is what will happen." 

Qui-Gon looked back down at the training room. What could he do? Go on the mission that would no doubt be awkward or stay at the temple and forced to "heal". He was trapped. 


	3. Chapter 3 Case of the fake people

 Chapter 3 – Case Of The Fake People 

Obi-Wan fidgeted in his seat. Even with all the Jedi training that he had received the years, he still could not tamper down the excitement that he was feeling about his first mission. He sat beside his master and Master Qui-Gon Jinn at a long table in a small briefing room. In the center of the table was a holo projector. Obi-Wan leaned forward a little and looked over at Master Jinn. The young Padawan certainly knew of the Jedi Master's reputation as a rogue. He had grown up in the crèche hearing stories about Qui-Gon's missions throughout the galaxy. Now seeing the legendary Master in person and having the opportunity of Qui-Gon on a mission with master Anny and him, Obi-Wan was a little more then star struck. 

Vach, a tall Jedi Knight with a dark complexion and dark hair that contrasted to her cream colored eyes, stood at the side of the long table, facing the three other Jedi. In front of her was a small keypad. The Temple archivist, Madame Jocasta Nu usually did the briefing of the mission but this time was a different situation. "The Council thought I would be the best choice to brief you in your upcoming mission seeing as how I am a native to the planet you'll be going to, Attica." Vach said in a smooth tone. 

She hit a few keys on the pad, her slender fingers flying skillfully over the buttons. The holo projector in the center of the table hummed to life and a small light began to form a few inches above the projector. The light grew bigger and then soundlessly exploded into smaller pieces that filled the entire room, forming translucent, miniature versions of the planets and other objects that filled the galaxy. 

One of the mini planets floated before Obi-Wan's face. He lifted his hand and reached out to it. The instant the tips of his fingers hit the plant, the light that formed it scattered. When Obi-Wan drew his hand back, the planet reformed. He saw his Master giving him a warning glance and turned his attention back to Knight Vach. 

Vach punched a few more keys and the planets shifted as though they were in a ship going at light speed. The galaxy stopped and came to a close up to one particular planet. The rest of the light that formed the galaxy vanished leaving only that one planet in the cent of the Holo projector.  "Attica is located on the very edge of our galaxies perimeters. Despite it's distance from the capital, Attica is far from a backwater planet. They have some of the most advanced technologies in this galaxy and a thriving economy. Most of their businesses are in Aulis, the planet's capital city." 

Knight Vach hit another sequence of keys and another mini plane appeared. Floating a few feet away from mini Attica. "They trade with a neighboring planet called Mysia. The Mysians have been having problems with another neighboring planet, Tenedos.  A little over a year ago, an Attica transport was boarded by Tenedos authorities while en route to Mysia with supplies.  They searched the ship and then left the transport. After the Tenedos authorities returned to their own cruiser, they were reported to have destroyed the ship, crew and all. The Tenedoians say that, that is not what happened. They claim that weapons where discovered on the ship and they suspected Attica of conspiring with Mysia to launch an attack on Tenedos. They say that the crew of the ship was told to evacuate and that they made sure everyone was out before they destroyed the ship. There has been no sign of the crew of the ship to this day." 

The holo projector shut down and the lights of the briefing room were turned up to a brighter level. "Ever since the destruction of transport, Tenedos and Attica have been at each other's throats. There were threats of large-scale attacks but negations were always able to stop them before anything happened. About a month ago final steps towards peace were begun. The Jedi team that had been present through most of these proceedings was assigned to another mission at last minute. You all are being sent to over look the last parts of the peace signings." Vach said finishing her briefing of the assignment. 

She took out a few data pads and slid them over to the Jedi opposite her. "These data pads are filled with the information about the planet's culture, government and so forth. There is one last thing I must tell you before you leave to board your ship. Attica has a particularly high resolution of force energy surrounding it. Many of the natives have force abilities but the temple has very few initiates from Attica. With the planet being so far from the Temple, the natives have come up with their own theories about the force. They don't believe in the orthodox methods of the Temple." 

"Yet they will ask for assistance from us?" Master Anny asked skeptically.

"Tenedos felt threatened by Attica and asked for Jedi mediation. Attica agreed to tolerate the Jedi present but I wouldn't wear out my welcome. They will tolerate you but are not above sending you right back to Coruscant." 

Master Jinn stood from his seat and bowed to Vach. He then stood and extended his hand. "It's always a pleasure, Vach." He said with a smile. 

"Likewise, master Jinn." Knight Vach said accepting his hand. "May the force be with you. All of you." 

Qui-Gon walked up the ramp of the transport that would be taking him and his two fellow Jedi to their destination. The Jedi Master was dreading the coming trip. He ventured the idea of staying in his assigned quarters throughout the journey but knew that it wouldn't be in the best interest of the mission. Though it seemed simply overseeing the final stages of peace treaties, Qui-Gon had the feeling that there was more to this mission then met the eye…or maybe that was just his own uneasiness of being around Obi-Wan. 

He remembered glancing over to his side in the briefing room and seeing Obi-Wan staring at him. The Jedi Master had reached out to the force and felt the boy's emotions. There was excitement and ambition. Things that one would expect from a padawan going on their first mission but the boy should have been able to not let those emotions get the better of him. He wasn't focusing.  It shouldn't have been so easy for Qui-Gon to reach in Obi-Wan's mind and feel them. Qui-Gon sighed as he stopped briefly and turned slightly and looked over his shoulder as Master Anny and Obi-Wan followed a short ways behind him. Master Adi had been right. The boy was like his father and that was what made Qui-Gon wary. 

"Master Jinn," Master Anny called to him. Qui-Gon turned completely around to face them. "We haven't been properly introduced yet. Seeing as how we'll be working on the same mission together it seems more then appropriate." She extended her red skinned hand. Qui-Gon smiled politely and shook her hand. She then turned to the side and presented her Padawan. "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan bowed. "I believe you two have already met, no?" 

Qui-Gon looked up at the other Jedi Master with some surprise and then looked down at Obi-Wan. "Yes." Qui-Gon said slowly. "In a manner of speaking. I've seen you many times in the training rooms. You're an exceptional swords man for someone your age." 

Obi-Wan beamed at the praise. "Thank you Master Jinn." 

"You only need to keep your mind focused on the here and now and keep your emotions in check and I believe your skills could improve greatly." Qui-Gon added. 

Obi-Wan's earlier pride dimmed somewhat but he tried not to let it show. He simply bowed and thanked Qui-Gon for the advice. "My Master and many of my other instructors have told me the same." He said. Master Anny then instructed Obi-Wan to go aboard the transport and prepare for take off. 

"So, you know about his past?" Qui-Gon asked once the young Jedi had gone aboard the ship. 

"Of course I do." Anny replied her lekku tails twitching slightly. "I don't see why it should seem like such a shock. You know how hard it is to keep a secret in these walls. Rumor spreads like wildfire." 

The trip hadn't been as painful as Qui-Gon had expected it to be. He had spent most of it going over the data pad that Vach had given him. Attica's system of government was set up in a way that the person with greatest force ability was in charge.  The more ability one possessed the higher up in society they would reach. The unlucky few who weren't blessed with force ability were treated like the lowest life forms of the galaxy. It made Qui-Gon sick as he read over the information. The force was not meant to be used to gain power and exploit the lesser but that's what the people of Attica had based their entire existence on. 

The ship landed and Qui-Gon stood. The wary feeling had grown stronger over the course of the trip. He knew that there were bond to be problems but still was unsure why these feelings were bothering him so. 

Qui-Gon met up with Master Anny and Obi-Wan by the exit ramp just as the large door was opening and the ramp lowering down. Qui-Gon looked over to Obi-Wan and noticed that the boy seemed more centered then he had been before. Had his words to the boy really had an effect? Qui-Gon shook his head slightly. That was egotistical thinking. Master Anny had probably worked with Obi-Wan during the journey. 

At the bottom of the ramp a woman who looked fairly young in her early 30's stood waiting for them. There was a definite scowl on her face. Looking as though she would have rather been anywhere else but there. Qui-Gon held back and exasperated sigh. This was not going to be easy. 

As they reached the bottom of the ramp Qui-Gon began to think that this woman looked familiar. She wasn't a native of Attica. He could tell that easily by her lack of having cream-colored pupils. It was a trademark of the people. Her eyes a mix of green and blue and at the moment held a dark undertone to them. Her ginger colored hair was tied back in braids that started at her hairline and ended at the tips of her hair, down at the center of her back. A band dotted with tiny gemstones held the stands of hair of each braid together. The woman's arms were crossed over her chest and she tapped her booted foot impatiently. "This is where you sought refuge, Jibril?" 

The woman forced a smile but her eyes still gave away the venomous displeasure she was feeling. "It's been a long time Master Jinn." She said, her voice carrying a hint of mocking. "Yes I came here seeking asylum. They accept me here." The last bite was spoken in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"You hold a place of power?" 

"I have no interest in politics." She said her gaze passing over them.  She stopped at Obi-Wan and held it there for a few heart beats. She took a deep breath and then turned back to Qui-Gon. "I'm meeting you because of my history with the Temple and the fact that no one else wanted to." She turned and began to walk toward a waiting speeder. "I didn't want to." She commented without looking back. 

The speeder took them to hotel that was in walking distance from the governor's mansion and the Meeting hall of the plant's council. Two places that the Jedi Team were mostly likely to become very familiar with over the course of the next few days. Jibril dutifully made sure that all the arrangements had been taken care of. "You'll meet with the officials involved with the peace arrangements tomorrow morning." She had informed them and then stood by silently as she watched Obi-Wan go into his assigned room. Qui-Gon came up to her side. 

"Leave him be, Jibril." He said in a hushed tone that only she could hear. Jibril stood up straighter and her muscles went rigid. 

She glanced over to him. "Is that a threat?" She asked in an incredulous tone, and then turned and walked back to the speeder. Qui-Gon watched as she drove away. There were defiantly going to be problems. 

~*~*~*~

Jibril trudged into the apartment that was located in the same square as the Governor's mansion and Meeting Hall. She stood in the center of the common room with her arms crossed gazing out the window. Twilight was setting in ending another day. Tomorrow the peace talk would resume again with the new Jedi mediators having arrived. 

Jibril's arms dropped to her sides. She remembered the feeling when she first saw them arrive. She had been so excited to see her son again. He had grown so much. She wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him.  But she knew that she couldn't do that. He had no idea who she was and that broke her heart more then anything. He own son didn't know her. She had thought about him every day since she had handed him over to the couple that would take her place as family till the temple took him. 

She clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. Her happiness of seeing he son had faded away when she spotted Qui-Gon. He wasn't supposed to be here! His mere presence threatened everything! She had waited so long for this and now…

Her anger filled her till she couldn't control it any longer. She gave out tortured cry and raised her hand, shattering and entire display case of glass fixtures. She dropped her hand and stared at the mess in a daze. 

"If you insist on destroying things, go out in the hall and destroy something else." A calm voice behind her said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Xanatos standing in the doorway to the connecting room of the apartment.  

Jibril let out a sound that was somewhere in between a snort and a laugh as she walked over to the chair where her cloak was a flopped down into it. She placed her elbow in the armrest and covered her eyes with her hand. "He is here." She said knowing fully well that he would know whom she meant. "He wasn't suppose to be with them on this mission!" She crossed her arms. "The almighty council must have seen something." She said sarcastically. 

Xanatos walked into the common room and stood before her. She let her hand drop from her face and looked up at him. He reached down to grab her wrist and pulled her up form the chair. He drew her close to him, placing his hands on her hips. She placed her hand on his shoulders and then slid them down to his forearms. He was the only one she was able to trust now. "You don't have to worry about Master Jinn. I'll take care of him. You just worry about our son." 


	4. Chapter 4 Devil in Disquise

Chapter 4 – Devil in Disguise 

 The following morning a quick rapping sound resonated through the room where the three Jedi Mediators were staying. Master Anny placed her tea down and walked over to the door, pressing a button on the panel beside it to open the door. The door slide open with a faint whoosh sound revealing Jibril standing in the hall on the other side. Master Anny didn't expect any sort of pleasantries to pass between them and decided not to ask the obvious and merely waited for Jibril to speak.   
  
The younger woman forced a smile. She had to diplomatic. She couldn't afford to let her contempt for the Jedi to get in the way of her goal. She had slipped up last night and now Qui-Gon would be on guard. "I've been sent to brief you on how to act accordingly before Governess Valene." She stated in a calm, even voice.   
  
Master Anny looked at her for a long moment "We've already been briefed." Master Anny replied, matching Jibril's tone.   
  
"I know how the Jedi do their briefings, Master Anny. Don't forget I was one of you for half my life. You've been given the basics at most. There are also certain smaller details that you won't find in any documents that could mean the difference between peace and war." Jibril finished her argument with a smug smile, thoroughly pleased with herself.   
  
Master Anny considered this for a moment and then stepped back from the doorway to let Jibril enter. Jibril nodded her head out of reflect as she passed the Jedi master. She kicked herself mentally. She hadn't been a Jedi for 12 years now but still some of the old habits lingered.   
  
The two women walked into the living area of the small suit. It was the only room minus the three bedrooms that it was connected to. The remains of the light breakfast the Jedi had been served remained on a hover cart waiting to be taken away. Obi-Wan was kneeling on the ground, his hands folded and eyes closed. Obviously he was doing his morning meditations. Qui-Gon stood out on the balcony looking out at the city that was becoming increasingly busy as the morning hours grew late.   
  
Master Anny walked over to Obi-Wan and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder to draw him out of his trance. She called for Qui-Gon join them and then waited for Jibril to begin. Jibril began her explanation of proper Attica etiquette. She had rehearsed this little speech for some time and could repeat it without thinking. As she talked she reached out with the force to connect with the natural Mother/Child bond that she shared with Obi-Wan. She treaded along it lightly not wanting to startle the young man, or gathered unwanted attention for the two Jedi Masters.   
  
It saddened her that the bond was so weak and unnurtured but she would change that. She would bond with her son. Gain his trust and show him this was where he belonged. Where he was meant to be. With his Mother and Father, his true family. She pulled back from Obi-Wan's mind as she came to the end of her monologue. "Well, if there are no questions. You have an appointment with Governess Valene to get to." She turned away from them and began towards the door. She didn't invite them to follow her. She knew they would.   
  
With the Meeting Hall being so close to where they were staying, walking seemed like a good idea. No point of wasting fuel for a trip that would take them only minutes to get there. Jibril slowed her pace and allowed Master Anny and Obi-Wan to pass in front of her. She watched her son closely thinking about all the things she had missed over the years: His first words, his first steps.   
  
Qui-Gon walked up beside her and slowed his own stride to match hers. "You're being much more civil this morning." The Jedi Master observed, his gaze held in front of him.   
  
"You merely caught me on a off day yesterday, Master Jinn."   
  
"I see." Qui-Gon mused. He looked down for a moment and studied her. He then looked up at Master Anny and Padawan Kenobi ahead of him, making sure that they were not in earshot. "I have already warned you about him, Jibril. Yet you ignore me and invade his mind?"   
  
Jibril wasn't as surprised as she was frustrated. She tried to keep her calm that she had so far been able to maintain. "He is my son and he doesn't even know I exist. I have a right—"   
  
"You gave him up." Qui-Gon replied with his usual calm. She hated him for his control. Jedi could be so infuriating that way.   
  
"I was bullied into it!" She snapped.   
  
They reached the Meeting hall. Master Anny and Obi-Wan entered the building first. Qui-Gon was about to enter but the sound of Jibril's voice stopped him. "Why do care what happens to him, Qui-Gon? You are not his Master. Aren't you the man who pledged to never take another Padawan after Xanatos and now you take some kind of interest in his son?"   
  
Qui-Gon looked back at her. She had a point. Why did he suddenly care about what happened to Obi-Wan? The boy had a master. She wasn't ignorant to the circumstances that surrounded his existence. If anyone should be concerned about him it was Master Anny not Qui-Gon. Yet he felt some sort of obligation to the boy. He had failed Xanatos maybe the Jedi Master saw his own salvation in making sure Obi-Wan didn't fall as his father had.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Governess Valene tugged irritably at the tight collar that felt as though it was threatening to choke her. She had always hated the pomp and circumstance that went along with her title as ruler. She saw it as a waste of energy and feeble attempt to appear superior, something that she had no trouble accomplishing on her own. She was superior. She wouldn't be ruler of Attica otherwise. "I would have much rather preferred a more formal signing as oppressed to this big celebration we have agreed to." The governess said to her advisor. "This is hardly a matter to celebrate."   
  
"The people have called for it." The man said with a shrug. "This has been a long and trying ordeal. They want to let out all their worries with this victory."   
  
"Victory? Is that what you call this Doucet?" She asked with skepticism. "This is hardly a victory for use. One of our transports was destroyed with the crew still inside. The Tenedos went against the rules of intergalactic warfare and when we demand retribution for our loss, we are made out to look like the bad guys." She leaned back in her seat. "This peace treaty is not a victory it's a surrender."   
  
"Governess, would you rather have gone to war?"   
  
The woman was silent for a moment trying to find the right words. "Is our way of life not worth fighting for if it is in jeopardy?"   
  
Doucet was about to argue that their planet had not been to war for generations and that the planet Tenedos was known for it's efficient armies but the doors to the room opened and the new Jedi mediators entered with Jibril, a high citizen of the planet. Doucet stood in his seat and bowed slightly. Governess Valene remained seated but nodded her head to acknowledge the Jedi.   
  
The three Jedi bowed and then took their seats. "Jibril, would you mind waiting outside?" Governess Valene asked in a pleasant tone. Jibril bowed, then turned and walked back out the door she had entered only a few seconds ago. Governess Valene turned her attention back to the three Jedi who sat across from her. "Thank you for coming at such short notice." She stated mostly out of duty rather then genuine gratitude. She had never seen any reason for the Jedi to be present through this who ordeal. Tenedos' leader was just trying to intimidate by having the Jedi watch over the proceedings.   
  
"We want to see this end peacefully, Governess." Anny said. Her vision blurred slightly and she felt slightly dizzy but shook it off.   
  
"I want the best for my people, Master Jedi. And peace is what they want. Governor Mac will be arriving by tomorrow morning. The proceedings for the sighing will be discussed till then." Jibril reentered the room after governess Valene finished speaking. Qui-Gon guessed that the Governess had called the woman back in through the force. "Jibril, would you mind seeing to it that the Jedi mediators become acquainted with the capital?"   
  
Jibril bowed. "Yes, Governess."   
  
Valene nodded and then stood. "I bid you good day then."   
  
*~*~*   
  
Master Anny walked out of the room with as much dignity that she could muster but once she was outside she had to brace herself up against the wall as a wave of dizziness swamped her. Her ruby red skin had grown pale and her lekku tails were twitching uncontrollably. She took in a depth breath and tried to compose herself when the door to the building slide open and Master Jinn and her padawan came out, followed a few seconds by Jibril.   
  
Qui-Gon looked over to his comrade. He could see that she was suffering though she was doing a good job of hiding it. Jibril must have noticed it too as she asked, "Are feeling well, Master Anny?"   
  
The female Twi'lek took her hand away from the wall and began walking. "I'm fine. A few hours in a healing trance should take of it." As she stepped the ground seemed to shift under her, casing her to stagger. Qui-Gon was by her side to grab hold of her incase she fell. "This is embarrassing," She muttered.   
  
"Perhaps you should skip our tour of the city and head back to your room." Jibril suggested. "Master Jinn could escort you back to the hotel and Obi-Wan and I can go on ahead." There was too much eagerness in her tone. She could hear it and she knew that the masters could hear it.   
  
"Actually," Master Anny said waving off Jibril's idea. She didn't trust this woman. She knew that Jibril had entered her Padawan's mind and didn't want her to be alone with the boy. "I think it would be best if Master Jinn stayed with Obi-Wan. The boy's training is on going and any break in it could hold him back." She looked up at Qui-Gon who seemed hesitant about taking the boy for a few hours. She pleaded with him silently.   
  
Qui-Gon nodded and motioned for Jibril to help Master Anny. Reluctantly the woman walked over to the Twi'lek's side and placed her arm around her shoulder and began a slow but steady walk towards the hotel. Obi-Wan stood by and watched as his Master was taken away. Qui-Gon walked over to the boy's side and awkwardly placed a firm hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.   
  
  
When they reached the suit, Master Anny was leaning heavily on Jibril for support. She had never felt weaker in her life. She was feeling ill and nausea was hitting her in wave after wave. The dizziness was constant now. Her perception was becoming clouded and all the sounds around her were echoes. It had to have been something in the tea she had this morning. Something strong. She was fighting it but the more effort she put into it the worse it became.   
  
"It wouldn't hurt that much if you would just stop fighting it." Jibril explained as she dumped master Anny onto the carpeted floor of the suit. The Jedi Master hit the ground heavily. She rolled over to her back and looked up at the woman, her head crooked slightly to the side as she looked down at the helpless Jedi. "Don't worry it won't kill you. You're not worthy for death."   
  
Master Anny tried to slide her hand down to her belt where her lightsaber was but it was gone. "Looking for this?" Jibril asked holding up the silver cylinder. Master Anny guessed that Jibril must have lifted it off of her as she was "helping" the Jedi master into the apartment. Master Anny closed her eyes and tried to focus. The drug that was in her system was pulling her down. "There is no point, Master Jedi." Jibril said her voice slightly menacing. "That drug was engineered on this planet and is especially made for force sensitive. It cuts you off from the force and takes complete control of ever part of you except your mind. You'll be under our command and do exactly as we tell you."   
  
We? Another figure loomed over her. She wasn't able to make out the person clearly but when she heard the cold voice the Jedi master knew exactly whom it was, "I was hoping that my old friend Master Jinn would be with you. Kill to birds with one stone, no?" Xanatos. He crouched down beside her and ran a hand down the side of her cheek. "But you'll do for now."   
  
"The beautiful thing is you'll be totally aware of what you're doing but won't be able to stop it." She had to do something. Had to warn her padawan and Qui-Gon. She tried to let out one last desperate cry through the force. //Obi-Wan!// The last of Master Anny's restraints went down and she succumbed to the drug


	5. Chapter 5 The young and the Hopeless

**Chapter 5 –  The young and the hopeless**

Obi-Wan had never been able to fully comprehend the living force but as the morning hours drew closer to the afternoon and the city streets began to fill with citizens of Attica as they began to go about their daily business, the living force filled the air. It was so strong that to any force sensitive that was unprepared would feel as though they had been slapped in the face by its power.  

No one seemed to pay too much attention as the young Jedi and Master Jinn walked down the streets of the city. There were a few curious glances from younger children but they were hurriedly pulled away from the two Jedi by their caretakers who whispered harsh words to the young children. Obi-Wan would have bet anything that the words being spoken were about him and Master Jinn. Though the people looked calm and content on the outside the energy they were emitting crackled with temper and suspicion. 

Obi-Wan looked to his side to Master Jinn. So far their walk had been conducted with silence. This didn't really surprise Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master had barely spoken throughout the entire trip to Attica and the day that they had been here. What bothered Obi-Wan was the tension that he felt coming from the Qui-Gon. The young Jedi had noticed this since the first time he had spoken to Qui-Gon just before boarding the ship that brought them here and Qui-Gon's hesitation to walk with him alone while Jibril took his master back to their quarters didn't go unnoticed by the Jedi Padawan either. Usually the epitome of calm, Qui-Gon seemed to loose all of that whenever Obi-Wan was around. 

This was another thing that wasn't new to Obi-Wan. Since as long as he could remember he had always had this feeling that there was something about him that everyone else knew about but they weren't willing to tell him. When he had spoken of this to his friends they had said he was being paranoid. For a while Obi-Wan taken that as a good excuse but when the time drew nearer for him to be taken as a Padawan learner that feeling returned full forced. The Master's seemed anxious for him to be chosen, especially Master Windu who had always taken a special interest in the boy. 

Qui-Gon stopped suddenly and stood perfectly still. He began to look around that their surroundings. Obi-Wan stopped also. He noticed how hard Qui-Gon seemed to be concentrating. He gave the older Jedi a questioning look. "What is it?" 

Qui-Gon didn't look down at the boy. "Can't you feel it?" 

That is when Obi-Wan began to feel it too. A slight ripple of dark energy from the Force. The younger Jedi began to look around also. It was hard to pine point exactly where the energy was coming from with everyone around them emitting their own Force auras. "Where is it coming from?" Obi-Wan asked trying hard without success to hide his frustration. 

Qui-Gon held up his hand as a sign for Obi-Wan to be patient. He scanned over the crowd once more and finally was able to decipher where the dark energy was emanating from. "Over there!"  A scream cut through the air, originating from the direction that Qui-Gon had indicated. 

Qui-Gon cut through the throng of people with Obi-Wan following closely behind him. They came to the opening of an alley just in time to see  a group of young men ranging from the ages of 15 to 18 crowding around a young woman who was curled up into a ball on the ground. The young woman let out another scream and clutched her hands to her head as her body started convulsing. The group of young men laughed at the young woman's suffering, not yet noticing the two Jedi standing by. 

Obi-Wan felt his temper rise. These men were using the force to torment the helpless woman. The padawan glanced over at Qui-Gon briefly. Even though his exterior appearance seemed calm and unaffected by this display of brutality, Obi-Wan knew that the Jedi master was appalled. 

One of the young men looked to his side and spotted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. He stopped laughing and motioned to the others that they had company. One of them stepped forward as the rest of the group turned their attention away from the withering young woman, he had his blaster upholstered but held it at his side lazily. With the group's attention away from her, the young woman slipped out of the alley unnoticed.

Obi-Wan's hand drifted to the hilt of his lightsaber but he restrained from taking it off his belt just yet. The young man smirked as he saw the lightsabers. "Jedi." He said with a tone that held a hint of disgust. "The Republic can't do anything without your kind there to hold their hands." 

"Leave the girl be." Qui-Gon said as though he hadn't heard the previous remark.

The young man lifted his blaster ready to fire. "This is known of your business, Jedi. Take your boy and just walk away." 

Obi-Wan's grip on his lightsaber hilt tightened as anticipation built up in him. He then felt a sudden surge in the force coming from the bond that he shared with Master Anny. //Obi-Wan!// Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he felt the connection die. "…Master" he murmured to himself but Qui-Gon heard the boy and looked over to him with a questing glance. 

Obi-Wan's breathing became more frantic as panic began to build in his chest. His master was in trouble. He said nothing to Master Jinn but only quickly made off towards the hotel where the three Jedi had been given accommodations. 

The panic only swelled in his chest more as he finally reached the hotel and entered the room to find that no one was there. The young Jedi went from room to room calling out to his master and trying to connect with her over their Master/Padawan bond. There was nothing there. Her entire signature seemed to have disappeared completely leaving a cold empty space in Obi-Wan's young mind. 

Qui-Gon entered the room a few minutes later, having left the group of young men behind. He stopped as Obi-Wan came out from one of the connecting rooms. "She's gone." The boy said simply. Qui-Gon nodded absently having already known this. I had to have been something serious to cause the boy to run off so suddenly. But something else was beginning to bother Qui-Gon. There was something in the force. Something that lingered. Something that felt familiar. 

The Jedi Master soon began to realize what that something ones and knew that they had to move fast. "Come with me. We will have a word with Governess Valene." Qui-Gon then left the room with Obi-Wan at his heels. 

He should have known that his former padawan would be here. It made sense for them to take refuge on Attica. They could go about freely and not have to hide their abilities. It was no mere coincidence that both Xanatos and Jibril were on the same planet and now that he knew this and with Master Anny missing, Qui-Gon had the nagging feeling that there was more behind them being sent here. But could Xanatos and Jibril have planned this entire scheme just to get their son back? The Attica transport being boarded and the ship's crew missing? Could they have made it so that the former Jedi team that had been sent to the peace negotiations would be called away? Something like that would take years of careful planning and the smallest mishap could ruin the whole thing. 

They reached the Governess' mansion in a matter of minutes and were soon granted an audience. Governess Valene had changed out of the formal outfit that she had donned earlier and wore instead a more comfortable, loose fitting tunic and pants. She looked less then pleased to see the two Jedi and placed down some needlework  that she had been doing. "I must say Master Jinn that I am extremely vexed by you at the moment. The fact that you would claim that two of our planets highest citizens would be involved in some sort of conspiracy is not only incredible but insulting." 

"Governess, I realize that it looks far fetched but you must believe me. With Master Anny's sudden disappearance I feel that something big is going to happen if we do not act now. We must find Xanatos and Jibril. They are a threat." Qui-Gon argued. 

"Master Jinn, The only threat that I see here is the Jedi's presence." The governess replied sharply. "I was informed a short time ago about your little scene in the alley with a number of my people. Are the Jedi resorting to threatening innocent citizens now?" 

Qui-Gon's temper flared at the term 'innocent' but he tampered the unwanted emotion. He needed to focus. "Governess, I do not know what you have been told but my actions toward those young men were justified. They were tormenting a helpless girl for their own amusement." 

"That girl was a servant who was being punished. We have to keep certain people in line, master Jinn. I'm sorry if you do not agree with our methods but it is the way things are." 

Their audience was interrupted as one of the Governess' bodyguard's rushed into the room, clutching his bloodied shoulder. "Governess, we have a situation! The Mansion's security has been—" his words were cut off as the shining blade of a lightsaber pierced through his chest and he fell to the ground dead revealing Master Anny standing behind him, her aqua colored blade glowing in her hand. 

"Master!" Obi-Wan called out and took a step towards her but Qui-Gon grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him back. 

Master Anny stood ready to attack. Her hands shook slightly as she gripped her lightsaber hilt and charged Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. The two other Jedi ignited there lightsabers and stood ready to defend. As Master Anny came up to them to them she stopped short only inches away and leapt over Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon aiming her attack at the Governess. 

Qui-Gon quickly whirled around and raised his hand, force pushing Anny in mid air so she landed past the Governess. Anny turned around and rushed at Qui-Gon. The Jedi master lifted his blade and easily blocked her blow. Obi-Wan went to the Governess' side, hesitant to attack his Master but he would do his duty to protect the Governess if the need came. 

Anny slashed at Qui-Gon's legs. Qui-Gon saw the move coming and leapt over Anny's head. He didn't want to make any killing blows so he was holding back some what. He brought his blade up intent on slashing at her arm to disarm her but Anny dived down and kicked her leg out from under him, sending the big Jedi down on his back hard. Anny stood over Qui-Gon ready to deliver the final blow. "Master!" Anny looked to her side and saw Obi-Wan standing with his lightsaber raised ready to attack her. As much as the idea of raising his blade against his master made his stomach churn, he couldn't just stand by and allow her to kill Master Jinn. 

Anny stood still, her blade only centimeters from Qui-Gon's throat. The seconds seemed to stretch on forever. Her hands began to shake again and Qui-Gon could have sworn that he saw a tear slide down her left cheek. Anny's knuckles had turned bone white as she clutched the handle of her lightsaber. She closed her eyes and with a strangled cry and one swift motion brought the lightsaber up and drove it through her own midsection. 

"Master, NO!" Obi-Wan cried and went to her side as she fell to the ground. With trembling hand, Obi-Wan framed his master's face briefly and then slide on hand down to her neck hoping against hope that he would find a pulse. "No." he said with a small trembling voice. "No, no, no…" 

He felt a strong hand gently grab his shoulder and slowly pull him away from his master's body. He turned and buried his face in Master Jinn's tunic as the tears began to slowly fall down his cheeks. Qui-Gon placed an arm around Obi-Wan and let the boy cry. He reached out with his other hand and gently brushed them over Master Anny's eyes, closing them. 


	6. Chapter 6 Come Back To Me

Chapter 6 – Come Back To Me 

More of the Governess' bodyguards rushed into the room but they were of little help now. Governess Valene brought a shaky hand up to her forehead and took a few deep breaths. Everything had happened so fast. She stood to the side taking in the scene before her. Master Jinn kneeling on the polished floor of her mansion with the young Jedi, Obi-Wan, leaning against him, crying over the death of his Master who had just taken her own life only moments after attempting to take Governess Valene's.

She had felt fear when that Jedi charged at her with that glowing blade. A fear that had rocked her to her very being. She hated this feeling. She was ruler of Attica. The daughter of a long line of powerful force sensitizes yet she had been reduced to feeling weak and helpless. That thought sent her anger rising to the surface. She let her hand drop slowly from her forehead and clench into a fist at her side. How dare these outlanders come to her planet and cause her to experience these things.

Master Anny's body was carried out of the mansion. Obi-Wan, his tears spent, stood and watched as they carried the body away. A couple of bodyguards went over to the Governess' side to check on her condition. She waved them off dismissively and instead directed them towards the two Jedi who remained. "I want them escorted to separate holding cells and kept under surveillance. Call back their transport and inform me the second it arrives."  

"Governess—" Qui-Gon began but Valene cut him off. She was in no mood. 

"I want the Jedi off my planet! Threatening civilians is one thing, Master Jinn. Attempted assignation is another. All things considered I am being lenient. I'm sure this type of crime is grounds for much worse then expulsion."  

With that said, Governess Valene motioned for her guards to take them out of her sight. She turned away and walked over to the windows that over looked the city. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on centering herself. Finding grace, balance and calm. The things she would need to plan her next move successfully. She could hear the footsteps of someone entering the room but didn't turn around. 

"Governess!" Doucet said with relief as he moved closer. "I just heard of your attack. Are you alright?" Valene didn't answer him. She didn't give an indication that she was aware of his presence. "Governess?" He moved over to her side and saw that she was in meditation. He backed down and waited. The advisor knew from experience that it was not a good idea to interrupt Valene when she was in her meditations. 

After a few long moments Valene opened her eyes and stared out at the view of the city. "Doucet," She said suddenly causing the man to her side to jump slightly. "Send word to Tenedos. The negotiations are off." 

Doucet gave a start and his mouth gaped open in astonishment. "Governess, you can't be serious…" He trailed off as she turned her stare towards him. The intensity that burned behind her eyes frightened him. He nodded slowly and began to back away. "Yes…Governess. I'll send word right away." He turned away quickly and hurried out of the room, glad to no longer be under that intense gaze.  

Soon after Doucet left, the doors to the room opened again. Governess Valene's body stiffened slightly. She had known when Doucet was approaching. The man had never been very good at hiding his presence but this person she had not been able to feel until they had entered the room and even now she couldn't be sure of who they were. As much as she hated to admit it and never would out loud, the person was just as powerful as she was, if not more.

"I assure you, Governess." A smooth voice said, "Your abilities far surpass my own." 

That was a lie. If he had been able to pick up on her thoughts without her knowledge then he was more powerful then she. She turned away from the window and faced her visitor with a pleasant smile. "Xanatos. What do I owe to the pleasure of your  presence?" 

"I'm afraid I'm not here on a social call." He said with a grave seriousness. Valene looked at him for a long moment, her interest peeking. She crossed the room and moved  back over to the chair that she had been seated in while having her audience with Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi. 

"Tell me."

The holding cells were small rooms located in a catacomb-like structure under the city. The stone structures suggested that the place had been built thousands of years ago and had only recently been transformed into a jail with the addition of  modern technologies. The only item in the cell was a single cot against the right wall. There were no windows to the outside world, the only light source coming from artificial lighting system coming from the ceiling. 

Obi-Wan had no idea how long he had been sitting there on the cot just waiting. It could have been hours. It could have been days. He could remember waking up this morning…or was it yesterday morning? He remembered the sense of duty he felt as he looked out at the sun rising over the buildings of the city. It was almost surprising to how that changed so quickly. How so many bad things could happen such a beautiful day. 

Visions of his master's death flashed in his mind. Though him and Master Anny had only been a Master and Padawan team for only a month, the two had come value one another. His master's constant presence in his mind had become comforting. To have it ripped away so suddenly hurt. Now that part of his mind was just numb with shock and he had so many questions. Why had Master Anny to attack the Governess? Now that they were being sent back to Coruscant, what would happen between Attica and Tenedos? What would happen to him when they returned to the Temple? 

He knew that was a selfish question but it was still present in his mind. To be a Jedi Knight was a life goal of his since he could remember. All that could be taken away now. If his training wasn't picked up by another master he would probably be sent off to Agri Corps. A bitter taste entered his mouth as he thought about it. All those years of training at the temple wasted on farming. 

He heard movement coming from outside the heavy door to the cell. It was the first sign in a while that there was other life down here. He stood up from the cot and waited to face whatever it was on the other side of that door. His lightsaber had been confiscated when He and Master Jinn had been arrested leaving him with no way of defending himself. 

The heavy door scraped against the ground as it was pushed open, the sound echoing through the catacombs. "Obi-Wan?" The young Jedi was surprised to see Jibril standing on the other side of the door. He was even more surprised by how much her manner had changed. During the few times that he had been around her, Obi-Wan had always felt a certain amount of hatred emitting from her. Her tone of voice when she spoke was crisp and impatient. None of those things were present now. She was emitting calm and peaceful waves of the force and her tone of voice was quiet and comforting. It was familiar to him in a way. Not really to any particular event but a feeling that was from long ago. 

Obi-Wan watched attentively as she entered the cell. She stood in front of him for a moment looking him over. He could see unshed tears brim her eyes and was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stood there frozen by the sudden action. Completely lost as to what to do next. 

He had little time to figure out his next move as Jibril pulled back and cupped his face with her hands. "I'm sorry." She said through the tears that ran down her cheeks. He couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. "I can't begin to imagine what you think of me but I have been waiting to do that for twelve years." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "My boy. My son." She pulled him into another hug.

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as her words sunk in. He gently pushed her away from him. "What do you mean 'son'?" 

"You are my son." Jibril said. She took his hands in hers. He could clearly see that sadness in her eyes "I know that it has been a long time since you've seen me. You were only a few days old when they took you from me." 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No my parents are Almena and Conor Kenobi. They live on Alderaan." 

"No, no, no." She cupped his face with her hands again and looked him dead in the eyes. Pleading with him to see the truth. "You are my son. I was a padawan at the temple when I met your father. We found love but the Jedi took you from me because they saw you as a mark of shame that could run their status."

Obi-Wan took her hands down from his face. His head was reeling with all this new information. He didn't want to believe it, couldn't believe it but he felt no deception coming from Jibril. "I want to speak to Master Jinn." He moved past her and moved towards the cell door.

"He's gone, Obi-Wan." He heard Jibril say. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to her. "The transport arrived a little over an hour ago. He left on it." 

Obi-wan looked out ahead of him. "He wouldn't leave me here." 

Jibril walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But he did." 

Obi-Wan shrugged off her hand and took off into the catacomb.. He went off into uncharted parts of  catacombs  where the lighting was limited. He turned down tunnel after tunnel only going deeper and deeper into the underground tomb, unsure of where exactly he was running to but just needing to run. 

He finally stopped as he came to a dead end. Out of breath, he dropped to his knees. He looked down at the ground which he could barely make out in the dim lightening, the revelations that he had been running from catching up to him. He was illegitimate child. A mark of shame on the temple. And now they had abandoned him here. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even sense the person come up behind him till a hand grasped his shoulder. It wasn't Jibril. This hand was larger, stronger. He heard a voice. One that he only heard in dreams. "I've been waiting for you little one." 


	7. Chapter 7 The Motivation Proclimation

Chapter 7 – The Motivation Proclamation 

The one question that he continued to ask in his mind was: how could things have gotten out of control so quickly? Qui-Gon sat at the console of the multi-comm station on the transport that he had boarded only hours before, waiting to be patched through to the Temple on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was still down on Attica. Xanatos and Jibril would no doubt make their move to reclaim their son now that Qui-Gon was out of the way but a new threat had also risen. Attica had called off the peace negotiations with Tenedos. War was imminent. The Jedi Master needed to consult with the council on what his next move should be. 

The light on the console that indicated an incoming transmission began blinking. Qui-Gon's fingers flew over the console bringing up the miniature, transparent figures of Mace Windu and Adi Gallia. Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly to the two Council Members. "We were very distressed by the nature of your transmission, Master Jinn." Adi said in a solemn tone. 

Mace nodded his agreement, "Yes, and after discussing the situation with the rest of the Council we have decided that the best thing for you to do at this point is to return to Coruscant." The dark skinned Master said curtly.

The abrupt answer caught Qui-Gon off guard. "Master Windu, I believe I made it clear that Padawan Kenobi was still on Attica in the transmission I sent you. I can not return to the temple without him with me." 

"We share your concern, Master Jinn, but our first priority is to the planet. You were sent to maintain the peace and now that has been jeopardized. You must return to Coruscant so the Council can discuss with the Senate on what must be done." 

"But Obi-Wan—" 

"Padawan Kenobi is in no immediate danger. Xanatos and Jibril will not hurt him. That is not their objective."  

"No, what they will do to him is much worse." Qui-Gon said quietly. "Mace," dropping the formality of 'Master'. No longer talking to a member of the high Jedi Council but instead pleading with his friend. "I cannot let Obi-Wan fall like his father before him. I cannot fail him." 

"We all failed him, Qui-Gon." Adi injected quietly. "By not telling him the truth about who he is. By not telling him who Xanatos and Jibril are and explaining the circumstances surrounding the affair. They could tell him anything now and he won't know the difference from the truth." 

Qui-Gon remained silent, a faint feeling a hope rising in his chest as he waited for Adi to continue. "The planet's situation is volatile at the moment. We have to get padawan Kenobi off that planet first then we shall determine what shall be done about Attica. Qui-Gon, return to the planets surface and find out Obi-Wan's where-a-bouts  but keep a low profile. The punishment for returning will no doubt be much worse this time." Adi glanced over at Mace, "We will be arriving shortly to help you."  

Qui-Gon let out a breath that he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding and nodded his thanks. "Thank you, Masters. May the force be you." 

"May the force be with you too, Qui-Gon and young Obi-Wan." Mace replied and then the transmission was cut leaving the Jedi master with only his thoughts. He could tell that it wasn't going to be easy from here on out. He was going to have to meet up with Xanatos. Face his past. Something that he had been dreading since the day that his last padawan had drawn his lightsaber against him so many years ago on Telos. No training that the Temple offered could prepare him for what was to come but he had to do it  for Obi-Wan's sake. 

***

Obi-Wan quickly turned around and scuttled back, not going very far before his back was pressed against the rough stones that made up the wall. He stared up at the stranger that stood before him. His ebony hair feel to his shoulders and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkened catacombs. No this man was not a stranger. This man seemed familiar in the same way the Jibril had seemed familiar to him. His force presence was strong and tainted with darkness that brushed against Obi-Wan's mind like cold fingers. They had a bond. It was weak but it was there nonetheless. He had the feeling that he knew why.

The young Jedi watched the man with a wary gaze as he stepped closer to the boy. A smile crossed the man's face and Obi-Wan got the distinct feeling that he could feel the apprehension that was rising in the young padawan and that was what he was smiling about. "I'm not going to hurt you, Obi-Wan." The man said in a calming voice that had a hint of amusement in it.

Obi-Wan's pride didn't miss the tone of amusement in the man's voice. He was making fun of him. The boy straightened up from the ground and faced the man, show that he wasn't afraid. "Who are you?" He demanded in confident voice. 

"Someone who is very close to you in many ways. My name is Xanatos." 

Obi-Wan was taken back by that answer but he didn't let it show but kept his features expressionless. Like Master Jinn would though from the amused look on Xanatos face that appeared again, he doubted that he had mastered it as well as Qui-Gon had. "You were Master Jinn's last padawan?"  It was another of the many stories that Obi-Wan had heard while growing up in the Crèche. More of a rumor rather then a story really. There were several versions that floated around the Temple's gossip pools. The most popular being that Xanatos had died during the mission that would be his last before the trials to become a full Jedi Knight.  "You can't be him." Obi-Wan stated matter-of-factly, "Xanatos died on his last mission. Everyone knows that." 

Xanatos laughed, "Is that so?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose if you look at it from a certain point of view I did die and Qui-Gon was the one who killed me." 

"That's not true!" Obi-Wan shot back. Though he was uncertain himself. With all these new truths that were being revealed to him it was hard to determine what was true and what were the lies. Though above everything he couldn't see Qui-Gon hurting his padawan. That wasn't the legendary Jedi that Obi-Wan had remembered from the stories of the crèche and wanted nothing more then to be a great Jedi like him. "Qui-Gon's apprentice betrayed him and disgraced the order."

Like him. That unpleasant thought came out of no where. Obi-Wan pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now. Right now he needed to get out of this alive. Though Xanatos had said he wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan, the boy still had a feeling of dread that held tightly to his gut. 

Xanatos shook his head sadly at Obi-Wan's foolishness. "More lies. Like you, Obi-Wan, I am a victim of the Order. Like you I followed them faithfully but then my eyes were opened, Obi-Wan and I saw the Order for what it really is. The High Jedi Council will tell you that what they decide is in your best interest. For your own well being but in reality, Obi-Wan, they are only looking about for their own well being." 

Obi-Wan let his gaze wander to the dirt ground as he took all this in. He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to believe that the parents that he had such sweet memories of when he was very young had betrayed him. He didn't want to believe that the order that he had devoted his life to had betrayed him. He didn't want to believe that Qui-Gon had betrayed him. But he couldn't find any deception in what Xanatos was saying. That either meant that it was true or Xanatos had forced himself to believe it was true. 

"Look at me, Obi-Wan." Xanatos' firm voice cut into his thoughts and Obi-Wan looked up to met the older man's blue gaze. "I will not lie to you. I will tell you everything that the Council was too afraid to." 

Obi-Wan waited for him to continue, tears brimmed his eyes as he tried desperately to deny these things. "What Jibril—your real mother—said was the truth. The Jedi have abandoned you. They consider you a mark of shame to their Order. They wanted to hide your true identity but now I have found you and together we can make them pay for these injustices." 

Xanatos' certainty washed over Obi-Wan, sweeping him away. The uncertainty that he felt before left him and a kind of rage at the injustices that had been done to him, to his family began to rise. Xanatos smiled and it wasn't the mocking smile that Obi-Wan had come to recognize but one of pride. "That's my boy." 


	8. Chapter 8 Hangin' by a thread

Chapter 8 – Hangin' by a thread 

Qui-Gon pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, obscuring his features. He had arrived back on Attica earlier yesterday morning, instructing the pilot to drop him off outside the capital city and then take off. Mace and Adi would be able to find him by the signal of his comlink when they arrived. It had taken the Jedi Master a day to reach the capital. He was using the force to mask his presence from the civilians. There were a few passersby that would look in his general direction but they would only have confused glances as they would see nothing. But capture was the least of Qui-Gon's worries. 

When he had first arrived in the city, Qui-Gon immediately began to rifle through the thousands of force signatures trying the find the one that he had come to recognize as Padawan Kenobi's. It terrified him how easily he had become attuned to the boy's force energy. Over the years he hadn't allowed himself to become connected with anyone yet Obi-Wan had gotten through his defenses. He had only been around Obi-Wan for a matter of days, yet there was this strong pull that was drawing Qui-Gon toward the boy. 

Maybe their connection hadn't just formed in the past few days but had first began at a much earlier time. That day on one of the Temple's landing platforms when Obi-Wan's surrogate mother had brought him to the Temple for the first time. When he had looked down at little Obi-Wan and felt the purity that flowed through him, something had formed between them, rooted in the back of the mind and only now blooming when he came in contact with the boy again. 

He arrived at the landing platforms where they had first arrived as Jedi Mediators. It was crowded with citizens anxious to get off planet because of the impending war. Tenedos was known for it's powerful armies and while Governess Valene may be confident of Attica's chances against their enemy, it appeared that some were less assured. Qui-Gon stood to the side of the masses of people, hidden by the force and shadows and waited. 

After a few moments they arrived. He saw Xanatos walking towards a transport with Obi-Wan in tow. There was something different in the boy's force signature. That purity that had first dawn Qui-Gon to him was becoming tainted by a slowly growing darkness. Xanatos' doing no doubt. But where was Jibril? 

"Why can you not just leave use be?" The voice came from his right side, menacing in tone. Qui-Gon mentally berated himself for not being aware of his surroundings. He turned and saw Jibril standing several paces from him. "He is not your responsibility Qui-Gon. You are not his master. He has no one in this galaxy but me and Xanatos yet you want to take that away from him? Want to take him away from me!" 

"Jibril, this is not the way it should be. You know this." Qui-Gon said trying to reason with the woman. 

"All I know is that you are threatening my family." She walked away from the wall and circled to the front of him, pushing back a front flap of her cloak, revealing a lightsaber strapped to her belt. She unhooked it and activated it in the same motion. The crowd of people around them scattered to a safe distance as the deadly blade hummed to life "I have an obligation to make sure that no harm comes to them." She charged at him with the blade held up to strike. 

Qui-Gon activated his own weapon just as she brought her blade down towards his neck, the two blades contacted with a loud crackle like lighting. Jibril continued to strike again and again, aiming for killing blows. Qui-Gon easily blocked each attack but made no effort to attack her in return. 

In the distance the sound of engines roaring to life split the air. Jibril jumped back and chanced a look in the direction the sound emitted from. A look of shock on her face. //Xanatos wait!// 

The voice she heard in her mind was cold. //It's nothing personal, darling. Just business. You served your purpose perfectly.// Her whole world seemed to collapse around her as she watched the ship rise into the air. She forgot about her battle with Qui-Gon and dashed off towards the rising transport, knocking over civilians as she ran. "Xanatos! You bastard!" 

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and held her from going any further. She kicked and tried to jerk free but it was all futile. A gruff voice ordered her to sleep and she could feel the force bearing down on her, beckoning her into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it but her energy was drained from her both physically and emotionally. She succumbed to the darkness. 

*** 

Xanatos sat at the console of the transport his fingers flying over the controls, setting the coordinates for their destination. He smiled to himself as he heard Jibril's anguished cries vibrated through his mind. He then abruptly shut her out from his mind and Obi-Wan's. The boy would have felt her pain but he wouldn't know what had caused it. Perfect set up for his next step. 

At that moment Obi-Wan rushed into the cockpit. A worried expression on his face. "Where is mother? Something's wrong." 

Xanatos turned around in his seat, his face somber. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. She didn't make it on board. Master Jinn returned and attacked her." 

Obi-Wan just stared at his father for a few moments, his body and mind going numb by this news. The mother that he had just come to know was taken away from him by the man that he had once revered? He tried searching for her presence in his mind. Searching for the calm peacefulness that he had come to associate with her. It was gone. He remembered the anguish that he had felt coming from her only moments ago. 

The numbness he felt began to ebb as Xanatos warped his arms around him and drew him into a tight hug, whispering reassurances to him that they would avenge his mother. Obi-Wan hugged his father back, silently pleading that he would destroy Qui-Gon.

***

Qui-Gon had carried Jibril back to the apartment that she had shared with Xanatos. It was fairly easy to find. Since Xanatos and Jibril were considered such high class citizens he merely asked one of the civilians on the landing platform where he could find their dwelling. The man hurriedly gave over the information wanting nothing more then for the Jedi to be away from him. No one dared bother the Jedi Master as he walked away with the limp woman in his arms. He laid her down in the bedroom and walked out to the common room, trying to formulate a plan. He needed Jibril to tell him where Xanatos was taking Obi-Wan.

Mace and Adi arrived a few hours later and found the apartment. Their entrance had been anything but discreet. The citizens on the platform immediately recognized them as Jedi and a few of the civil guards rushed off. Most likely to tell the governess of the unwelcome arrivals. They needed to work fast. 

When Jibril had awaken from her force induced sleep, she locked the door to the bed room and sealed it with the force. She refused to talk to any of them and only after several hours of negotiating through the locked door did she agree to speak with her former master, Mace. 

Mace silently walked up to the door, he glanced back at his two comrades briefly.  Qui-Gon had taken a seat on one of the couches and was looking down at his big hands. Adi nodded reassurance to her fellow council member. Mace lifted his hand and pressed it to the panel beside the door. The door opened with soundless ease and the dark skinned Jedi master walked through. When the door had closed behind him, Qui-Gon looked up at Adi. Apprehension was like a weight on his chest. If Jibril didn't tell them where Xanatos would be heading the consequences would be great. Adi met his gaze and by the look in her eyes he knew that she was thinking the same thing. 

The lights were out in the inner room, the only illumination came from the balcony that gave a beautiful view of the sun setting behind the buildings casting, colors of deep reds, pinks, oranges, purples and blues that swirled across the sky. The dim twilight cast shadows in the room, giving it a surreal quality. 

Jibril sat in an arm chair just inside the entrance to the balcony. She didn't turn to acknowledge him. She only sat there staring out the balcony, one arm resting lightly across her midsection and the other on one of the armrests. Mace knew that she was aware of his presence. They had been master and padawan for 8 years before this whole situation began and despite the fall out between them, a small thread of what they once had as a team was still there. 

Mace walked up to her side and kneeled down beside the chair to be at eye level with her. Nether of them said anything at first. After a few moments Mace cleared his throat, preparing to speak but Jibril cut him off. "It's going to be a beautiful night." The statement had come out of now where and caught the Jedi master off guard, something not easily done. 

Jibril continued, "The stars will be bright tonight. Unlike Coruscant, this city actually turns off it's lights on occasion so you can see them. After Xanatos came to me at Agri-crops and brought me here I just stayed up for a the first few nights just staring up at the stars and thinking about Obi-Wan. I wanted to hold him again so badly." Her tone was dreamy. Mace began to question whether his former Padawan's sanity was intact. The post-partum depression that she had suffered from after her son had first been taken from her was serve. Maybe this time it had pushed her over the edge. 

She turned her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were flat and shined like glass. They revealed nothing to him. As she stared at him a strange sense of déjà vu. He was taken back to a day twelve years ago, when she had kneeled before him and revealed to him about her relationship with Xanatos. What irony that their first meeting after all these years should be a reverse of that moment. 

"I still felt him in my mind. In my heart." The dreamy quality of her voice was gone, replaced by bitter truth. "I could feel everything that he went through. The joy of his first steps and words. The anxiety and fierce determination of going through his training at the temple. The thrill at being chosen as a Padawan learner. I missed so much. I didn't even get to name him." She turned back the view, the dreaminess coming back to her. "Obi-Wan is a nice name though. It is certainly original but I suppose that's the basis of it's appeal." 

"Jibril, I need you to tell me where Xanatos is taking Obi-Wan." 

Mace wasn't sure that she had hear him because she remained silent for a long moment. The more time it took to get this information the longer it would to get to the boy and all the much harder to undo that damage that Xanatos and Jibril had caused. He was about to ask her again but she once again cut him off. "I followed him so blindly. He told me that the rumors about his turning were lies made up by the Council. I hated you. All of you. I wanted to believe that the council was corrupt. I needed to justify what he was asking me to do." 

"If you knew he was wrong, why would you follow him?" 

"I love him." The statement was a so simple yet it spoke volumes. "And I believe at one time he loved me in return." She looked to her former master again. "I never wanted to hurt you, Master." She reached out and grasped his hand that rested on his knee. "I missed you, Master." 

Mace was stunned by the action. The times that he tried to reconcile with Jibril over the years she had turned him away. Claiming to what nothing to do with the Jedi. Yet here she was sitting before him and confessing that she made a mistake. "I missed you too, Padawan." 

Jibril offered a small smile at  Mace's use of her former title but she knew that she would never be able to regain it. She pulled her hand away from his and placed it across her midsection again. "Would you please leave now?" 

"Jibril—"

"Leave." She turned away from him. As much as he hated to admit it to himself the abrupt dismissal hurt. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Master, Could you please thank Almena and Conor for taking care of my son for me." Mace looked back at her for a moment and uneasy feeling rising in him but he walked out the door and let it close silently behind. After he was gone she finally let the tears slide down her cheeks. Everything was coming back to her in a rush. Ever awful thing that she had done. She had lost so many things that she so dearly loved. Her pride. Her soul.  

She stood up from the cushioned chair and walked over to closet at the other end of the room. After pushing the panel that opened the doors she pushed all the clothes that Xanatos had bought for her over the years to the side and reached in the back to a set of clothing that she had not worn in years, her Jedi robes. 

Slowly she began to change into the old uniform. She hadn't gown in height since the last time that she had worn the tan clothing but they were slightly snugger then she remembered. After she was fully clothed again, she walked over to the full length mirror and stared at her reflection. 

Her hand drifted up to her braided hair. She began to take out the tiny gemstones that held the braided strands together and undo the tightly braided locks of ginger hair. Once her hair hung loosely to the middle of her back she hurried over to the bed and retrieved a virbo-blade that she kept hidden under the mattress for emergencies. Qui-Gon had taken hr lightsaber away from her. She went back over to the mirror and began cutting off the long strands of hair till it was shoulder length. She took a  strand from behind her right ear and braided it down to the length that she guessed it was back when she was a padawan. 

She stared at her reflection for a long moment, happy memories of the time she spent at the temple coming back to her. She had never been happy outside of the order. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside the night stand. She opened the draw of the night stand and took out a data-pad, typing something on it before placing it on the stand and laying down on the bed. She folded her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes, focusing on the beating of her own heart and using the force to slow it. 


	9. Chapter 9 Hold On If You Feel Like Lett...

Chapter 9 – Hold On If You Feel Like Letting Go 

The door slide closed soundlessly behind him as Mace Windu reemerged from Jibril's room. He looked to his two comrades. Adi had taken a seat on one of the couches opposite of Qui-Gon. The two had been talking quietly but fell silent as Mace entered the common room again. Both stood up slowly, expectant looks on their faces. His face was drawn as he crossed the room to his fellow Jedi Masters. "I could not get her to tell me where Xanatos has taken Obi-Wan—if she even does know. She's not making much sense of anything."  

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly, trying to gain some of his focus. He needed to find his center in order to think. He wandered away from Adi and Mace and moved to the bedroom door. The only person who may know where they could find Obi-Wan was right on the other side yet she was refusing to tell them anything. Qui-Gon wanted nothing more then to break down the door that separated them and demand that she tell him everything. Every moment that they stood here wondering, was another moment that Obi-Wan slipped further and further away from the light. 

Adi's voice floated over to him from across the room. "She has been in denial for so long. It is finally catching up to her." Qui-Gon snorted. All this anguish she was feeling she had brought on herself and now she was going to drag her son down with her. Qui-Gon would be damned if he let that happen. "She's committed horrible atrocities, things that went against her nature and all in the name of motherhood." 

The entrance to the apartment slide open and a dozen of the governess' civil guards entered the apartment followed by the formidable Governess Valene herself. The groups guards stepped aside to let their ruler pass, her pale gaze immediately falling on Qui-Gon. "You must be slow, Master Jinn. I believe I ordered you off my planet. Not only do ignore that order but you assault a citizen." 

Qui-Gon was about to argue the point, saying that Jibril approached him and had drawn her weapon first but Adi beat him to the punch which was ultimately for the better as Qui-Gon's patience with this entire planet was thread barren and all his diplomacy was long gone. No matter what the situation was, Valene would find some way to turn it around to fit her needs. 

"Governess, the Jedi have a right to be here as one of our students is missing on your planet and an investigation needs to be held on the death of Master Anny." 

"What is there to investigate?" Valene asked incredulously, "The woman tried to kill me and when she failed, she took her own life to avoid the consequences of her actions." 

"We do not believe that Master Anny could be capable of such a thing. It's not of her nature." Mace countered but Valene waved off his logic. 

"She was a spy for the Tenedos." She glared at the three Jedi masters who stood before her. "I should have seen this coming from the start. The Jedi Order has always held a grudge against Attica because we refuse to give into your beliefs." 

"You have no proof of any of your accusations." Mace started calmly. 

"You will take a child from the arms of his mother, why should I think you have any moral objections towards conspiracy with our enemies and attempted murder?" 

The debate died abruptly then but it wasn't because of the outrages statement that Valene had made but a great surge from the force that suddenly moved through the room, stunning everyone in the room with its power. It was a warning from the force. Something was happening. Mace turned around to look at the door to the bedroom where he had left Jibril only moments ago. The bulk of the surge was coming from that room. 

The dark skinned Jedi master crossed the room in several long strides. He pressed his hand against the panel beside the door but nothing happened. In his mind he cursed Jibril for locking it. He pressed the palm of his hand against the door, trying to pick up clues to what Jibril was doing on the other side with the diluted bond the two had. He could just feel whispers of emotion: depression, regret, longing, desperation. He needed to get to the other side of the door. 

Mace took several steps back, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt. He thumbed the activator of the weapon bringing the purple blade to life. He ignored the angry shouts from Valene as he plunged the business end of the weapon into the door, cutting around the edges. He kicked in the door and rushed into the bedroom, followed by Qui-Gon and Adi. 

The first thing he saw was his former padawan laying to one side of the big bed. He eyes were closed and her hands laid, folded over her stomach. To any unknowing on looker it would appear that she was sleeping peacefully but the force sensitizes in the room knew otherwise.  Mace was at her side in an instant. Giving her a quick once over he determined that she was in some sort of self induced trance, using the force to cut the thread that held her in this living world. He frowned at this. Using the force to end one's own life was going against all the teachings of the temple. He was even sure that the citizens of Attica had policies against it. Something like that could only be of the dark side. Xanatos must have taught her how she could use the force in such a manner, hoping one day she would use it on herself. 

She wasn't gone yet though. She was weak, her heart was beating painfully slow but she was still alive. He was grateful for that small miracle. He centered on trying to snap her out of the trance. He grasped one of her hands, ignoring the chill that had began to set in her skin, the Jedi master closed his eyes and focused on the once vibrant bond that had withered over the years from neglect. He treaded along the bond slowly, fearing that any sudden actions would break the already fragile hold he had. It wouldn't be a smart approach to barge into Jibril's mind in her current mental state. 

He was almost to the other side of the bond when suddenly there was a violent shove that held him back from entering Jibril's mind. The force of the thrust stunned him but he pushed the feeling away. He had to stay focused on getting through to his padawan. He tried advancing again but was once again met with resistance. Frustration began to rise in him. If he still had the strong bond that he once shared with Jibril it would have been easy to get past her defenses but now he was considered a stranger. 

//Jibril, let me in.// He spoke in a calm even tone. 

//No…// The reply could barely be heard. She sounded forlorn and weak, ready to cross over to the other side. 

//Jibril, you can't end it like this. He is not worth killing yourself over.// 

He thought he heard the faintest sound of a laugh but he could have imagined it. //This is not because of him. I knew that Xanatos wasn't the same since he returned from that last mission. I was just in denial.// 

The bond went silent then and for an instant panic rushed through Mace as he thought that she was gone but that was pushed aside by relief as her voice returned. //I'm doing this because I hurt the one person that I vowed I never would.// 

//Killing yourself will only hurt him more.// Mace tried to reason with her. He could feel that they were running out of time, the bond was becoming strained and her voice was becoming increasingly difficult to hear. //Jibril, you can make it up to him.// 

If she made a reply he couldn't make it out. Her hold on this life was about to snap. Mace moved quickly, ignoring his earlier resolve to not burst into his former Padawan's mind, he rushed at her mental shields with all his might and shattered them. All at once he was swamped with the intense emotions she was feeling: Her anger towards Xanatos. Her love for her son and the disappointment in herself for causing him so mush pain and confusion these past few days. Her regret for her past sins. 

The emotions were accompanied by flashes of memories. Some of them went back as far her time as an initiate at the temple. He recognized a few of the scenes. The day that he took her on as his padawan learner soon after his last padawan, Depa had reached Knighthood.  He could feel her pride as they stood before the council and Mace vowed to teach her in the ways of the force till she was ready for knighthood and Jibril in turn vowed to obey him as her master and remain at his side. 

More memories flashed by of during her padawanship. He saw the times when Xanatos was first coaxing Jibril with the idea of them having a relationship of more then friends. He saw the day that she had come to him and told him that she was pregnant with Obi-Wan and then the ugly scene in the council chambers when they were figuring out what to do with the child. Mace could not help but cringe slightly as he watched the  cold words that were spoken and the angry body language. The beginning of the rift that had become wedged between them. 

Mace moved past the memories and intense emotions and focused on the task at hand. //Jibril!// He reached out and grasped her life force just as it was about to flee from her body. She struggled in his grasp, thrashing against his hold on her to be free of this world. 

Mace held firm to her and began pulling her back to this side of the living. 

Mace opened his eyes and looked down at Jibril. The young woman's eyes flew open. She sat up in the bed and began coughing and gasping for air. Mace's hand was still grasping her and he placed the other on her back. Jibril suddenly shoved him away from her and darted to the other side of the bed, her green/blue eyes flashing with anger towards him. "Why did you do that?!" she demanded her voice tight with rage. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I was almost home…" He voice died down as the tears began to slide down her face. "I was almost home." She whispered. 

Hours later, Mace had put Jibril to sleep by a force suggestion, mostly to keep her from trying to hurt herself again but not before she explained to Governess Valene that everything that Xanatos had told her about the Jedi and their son was a lie. Valene wasn't happy with the prospect of being a pawn to Xanatos. She returned to her mansion to discuss her upcoming battle plans with her generals but not before ordering that the Jedi be off her planet by morning or she would find much harsher means of punishment.  

Qui-Gon sat in a cushioned chair out in the common room, the data-pad from the side of Jibril's bed in his hands. On the data-pad Jibril had given the location of where Xanatos had taken Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master stared out one of the picture windows in the room at the night sky of Attica, his thoughts were centered on young Kenobi and what lies that Xanatos could be planting in his mind. It wasn't going to be easy to bring Obi-Wan back. From what Jibril had already told them about what she and Xanatos had told Obi-Wan so far, he would not exactly be thrilled by them coming to get him. 

Adi walked through the hole that had once been the door that separated the bedroom from the common room and crossed the room to where Qui-Gon was. She sat in a chair opposite him. "Mace is going to take Jibril back to the Temple. She's going to need a mind healer." She paused for a moment as though she expected him to comment but he gave none. "You and I will be tracking Xanatos and Padawan Kenobi. So, you should get some rest." Again there was no reply. 

With a sigh, Adi stood up from the chair and was about to walk back to the bedroom to check on Mace and Jibril when Qui-Gon spoke, "He's not going to come back to us easily." He stated quietly. 

Adi crossed her arms and looked down at the ground thoughtfully, "True. But he will come back to us. You just have to get him to listen to you, Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon looked up at her with a questioning look, wondering how she could be so sure. Adi smiled slightly. "I'll see you in the morning, master Jinn." 


End file.
